1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connection assembly, and more particularly to a connection assembly for a light string having a primary wire and multiple secondary wires each electrically connected to the primary wire and having thereon multiple light bulbs such that the operator is able to arrange the light string in any pattern without worrying that the light string will be tangled during application.
2. Description of the Prior Art
When in seasonal festivals, light strings are probably the most popular choice for most of the people to enhance the festival atmosphere. For the diversified colors of the light bulbs and the resilient features of the electrical wires, the operator may use the light string to decorate any kind of objects, e.g. a tree, a contour of a house or even a car so that the entire street or neighborhood is full of festival joy. Therefore, the light string influence can be tremendous to people.
However, when employing the light string around an object, the operator often needs to use more than one set of light strings to adapt to different configurations and the electrical wire of each set of light strings may easily be tangled. To untangle the electrical wires sometimes takes a lot more time than to mount them on the object. Besides, when the issue comes to storage, the operator normally uses a box to store the light string for the next year. Still, the electrical wires storing in the box may be tangled as well. As a result, the operator needs to spend a lot of time finding out the solution to untangle the electrical wires, which is too time consuming and effort inefficient.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention tends to provide an improved connection assembly to mitigate the aforementioned problems.